The Reason Why
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Alasan kenapa jeno tidak berada dalam satu teaser dengan renjun. NOREN / JENREN ; Jeno ; Renjun ; Jaemin ; Chenle ; Jisung
1. Chapter 1

Alasan kenapa jeno tidak berada dalam satu teaser dengan renjun.

Jeno

Renjun

And another Dreamies members

-NOREN-

* * *

"Ini bukan kemauan aku njun, kan kamu tau…"

"Kamu juga sama mark hyung bukan kamu yang mau…"

"Lagian kan yang begini pasti udah di _setting_ sama perusahaan injun…"

"Injun! Liat aku dong sini… masa orang ganteng gini kamu cuekkin…" Jeno merengut sebal tapi orang yang dia panggil injun tetap tidak menoleh.

"Injunnnnn."

Yang merasa diteriakki pun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

Berujar dengan nada yang kentara sinisnya. "Sok kegantengan." Lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya demi menghiraukan sosok dibelakangnya yang masih menye-menye manja.

'emang ganteng kok buktinya kamu mau' cibir jeno yang akhirnya menarik badan injun menghadap padanya.

"Injun, kamu kecewa sama aku yang ga satu _teaser_ sama kamu?" yang dibalas hanya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Terus apa dong?! Kenapa kamu jaga jarak terus sama akuuu…"

Kali ini hanya keheningan yang membalas protesan jeno. Jeno lelah lama-lama didiemin sama putri cantiknya, akhirnya segera bertindak.

"Dengerin ya renjun, kamu sama mark hyung aja aku ga rela banget loh sebenernya tapi ya kamu tau dong perusahaan udah nentuin buat hal-hal yang kayak begini…" jelas jeno memegang pundak renjun memaksa agar pemuda itu tetap menghadap padanya.

Renjun menghela napas. Dia menatap jeno yang masih menunggu reaksinya.

"Tapi katanya 'itu' manager sama mark hyung yang nentuin…"

"Hah?"

Jeno melepas pegangannya pada pundak renjun. "Maksud kamu? Kenapa manager sama mark hyung yang nentuin?"

Renjun yang mulai ragu menjelaskan, melirik cemas ke kiri ke kanan menatap kakinya yang lebih menarik dipandangi dibanding wajah rupawan jeno. "Itu karena euuu…euumm…

.

.

.

.

kamu tanyalah sendiri sama mark hyung. Daaahhhh"

Usaha renjun yang ingin melarikan diri dari jeno gagal saat dirinya melesat akan melewati jeno, jeno dengan mudahnya menangkap pinggang ramping renjun membawanya kembali dihadapannya.

"Huang Injun." Dengan nada rendah penuh penekanan jeno seakan meminta penjelasan pada pemuda di depannya yang semakin terlihat gelagapan.

"Ka-kamu tau kan jen, sekarang konsep kita bukan yang unyu-unyu ngegemesin lagi…"

"Iya terus?" Oh jeno rupanya menatap renjun dengan intens.

"Konsep kita kan remaja-remaja tanggung yang swag dan liar gimana gitu…"

Renjun meremat tangannya, kemudian berhenti bicara sesaat menundukkan kepalanya tidak yakin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Lanjut injun."

Renjun yang masih meremat tangannya menatap jeno yang dibalas anggukkan.

"Kata mark hyung kalo aku bareng sama kamu di konsep ini bisa-bisa kamu…."

"Bisa-bisa aku apa?"

"Bisa-bisa kamu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Khilaf."

Jeno terdiam renjun juga ikut diam.

"Injun…

jujur loh waktu aku liat kamu di teaser, aku suka mata kamu yang sayu sama mulut kamu yang rada ke buka terus waktu kamu yang senderan di bahu mark hyung sambil liat ke kamera aku suka, apalagiwaktu kamu yang lagi ngedongak juga aku suka banget njun! bangettt!"

"Aduh aku mau ke kamar mandiii!"

Setelah berujar dengan menggebu-gebu jeno lari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka.

.

.

1

2

3

"AAHH JENOOO!

AKU MAU KABUR KE KAMAR JAEMINNN!"

Renjun yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya lari terbirit-birit lalu menggedor pintu kamar jaemin dengan kencang sehingga yang empunya kamar pun membuka kan pintu.

"Apa sih njun? Biasa aja dong ngetoknya."

"Jaem jaem, aku numpang tidur di kamar kamu ya sampe masa promosi 'Go' kita beres ya…" pinta memelas renjun yang langsung masuk kamar jaemin.

"Eh apa-apaan ini? Ada apa?"

"Ya jaem ya boleh ya?"

"Boleh sih, tapi kan kamu tau njun kamar aku cuma ada satu single bed…"

"Ya gapapa jaem kan aku kecil. Biarin aku tidur sini ya?"

"Iya-iya. Tapi ada apa sih njun kok tiba-tiba?" jaemin akhirnya mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

Mereka berdua menggelar matras dan menyalakan lilin seperti halnya yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Itu loh jaem, yang waktu itu dibilangin mark hyung, jeno mau khilaf…aku takut…"

"Jeno khila-f APA! SERIUS KAMU?"

"I-iya jaem gara-gara dia kebayang teaser akuuuu."

Jaemin tidak menyangka teman seperjuangannya dari jaman smrookies yang disangka leader mereka bakalan khilaf ternyata beneran khilaf juga. Untung saja renjun segera kabur kesini kalau tidak apa jadinya.

"Ya baguslah kamu yang penting jauh-jauh aja sama jeno sampe 'Go' beres."

"Iya jaem."

Lalu terdengar gedoran pintu disertai teriakkan-teriakkan memanggil nama renjun.

"Injun! Aku gaakan khilaf kok, udah yu sini bobo sama aku…!"

"Engga!" balas renjun yang di dalam singkat.

"Njun serius nih aku gaakan mungkin sampe kayak gitu paling juga jaemin tuh!"

"Nyadar diri kali jen…!" saut suara jaemin.

Tiba-tiba saat jeno akan berteriak lagi, seluruh lampu yang ada di ruang tempat berkumpulnya dreamies atau ruang tamu itu padam. Jeno menengok ke arah manapun seolah mencari pelaku pemadaman lampu. Hingga sebuah sautan suara terdengar…

.

.

.

"Maaf ya jeno hyung teriak-teriakkannya lanjut aja nanti pagi, berisik! Jisung sama aku mau bobo, byeee!" ya itulah suara anak lumba-lumba yang sangat sialan bagi jeno.

Jeno melirik pintu kamar jaemin yang sekarang sedang bersama putri cantiknya di dalam sudah sepi, dengan langkah gontai jeno menyeret kakinya kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Siapa sih yang khilaf liat teaser dreamies yang sekaranggg?! kalo aku sih khilaf banget/plak/

Yuhuuuu dreamiedeul comeback ^^ dengan konsep yang luarbiasa aku kira gaakan pernah dibawa sama dreamies huhu T.T

kaget banget tiba-tiba sama image yang lebih dewasa(atau malah kelewat dewasa/?) tapi yang pasti comeback yg ini tuh nunjukkin kalo suatu saat pasti dreamies bakal tumbuh dewasa termasuk maknae line T.T

Jangan lupa kasih aku kritik dan sarannya supaya bisa menyajikan cerita lebih baik lagi hehe...

Sekian dan terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Alasan kenapa jeno tidak berada dalam satu teaser dengan renjun.

Jeno

Renjun

And another Dreamies members

-NOREN-

* * *

Jeno tidak tahu kalau comebacknya kali ini dengan NCT akan menjadi tantangan dan cobaan terbesar bagi dirinya. Setelah 'GO' kemarin yang cukup menyiksa dirinya juga. Masih ingat bukan bagaimana jeno berakhir dengan kesendiriannya karena dikira bakal khilaf? Kalau lupa baca saja lagi cerita sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi sosok kesayangannya itu menjauhinya dan bukan itu saja ia juga tidak mau berbicara sama sekali dengan Jeno. Mending kalau cuma jaga jarak saja. Ini benar-benar sampai tidak berbicara sama sekali coba!?

Apa salah Jeno sih?

Sudah sedari tadi keduanya saling mendiamkan atau salah satunya yang mendiamkan? Padahal Jeno sudah terlebih dahulu di kamar, berharap mereka mempunyai waktu berdua untuk saling berbicara.

Tapi yang dilakukannya malah berbaring, menghindari tatapan mata Jeno dan memejamkan mata benar-benar menganggap seperti Jeno tidak ada di sana.

' _Hahhh_ '

Tahukah kamu yang di sana jika Jeno sudah di ujung titik kesabarannya, apa yang akan terjadi? _Hnngg_.

Jeno mengambil salah satu boneka moomin yang dititipkan Renjun di tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Renjun meletakkan boneka berukuran hampir sebesar Renjun tepat di sisi kirinya.

"Renjun"

"..."

Benar bukan? Bahkan panggilan lembut Jeno tidak digubrisnya. Jeno masih ingin bersikap lembut pada kesayangannya ini.

"Renjun... aku tahu kamu dengerin aku." Renjunnya malah membalikkan badan, memunggungi Jeno yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Jeno menghela napas lagi. Kenapa susah sekali sih mendapatkan perhatian putri cantiknya?

Dengan penuh penekanan, Jeno mencoba memanggilnya lagi. "Ren−

jun−"

Renjun membalikkan badannya! Juga membuka matanya! Oh Jeno berhasil...

Ia bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan memeluk boneka moomin yang di bawa Jeno tadi. Jeno sendiri menempati sisi lain yang agak jauh dari Renjun. Takut-takut Renjun tiba-tiba berlari darinya.

"Aku gak mau nanya pertanyaan yang sama lagi kayak kemarin, tapi kamu ngebuat aku uring-uringan gini, kenapa? Kamu ngerti kan?" Renjun mengangguk memegang bonekanya erat tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Jeno menarik napas panjang. "Kali ini kenapa? Gak mungkin masih karena kemarin."

Hal yang sama terjadi ketika Renjun mulai merasa gelisah. Jika waktu itu ia meremat kedua tangannya, kini ia meremat-remat kecil perut moomin yang ia peluk bahkan sedari tadi renjun tidak menatapnya. Hanya bersembunyi di balik boneka moomin yang menutupi sebagian besar badannya.

Renjun diam.

Ini lebih menyebalkan dibanding Renjun yang selalu berkata ketus kepadanya. Lebih baik jeno menerima perkataan-perkataan pedas itu saja daripada seperti ini, batinnya mengeluh keras.

Baru saja Renjun membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba terdengar deruman mobil di luar.

Segera saja Renjun bangkit dan melemparkan bantal yang berada di dekatnya pada wajah Jeno karena Jeno terlihat ingin menahannya di kamar ini.

 _PUKKK~_

"YAKK! INJUNIEEE~"

Renjun berlari keluar kamarnya dan menemukan Mark sedang berbicara kepada dua maknae NCT.

"Cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian!" Ucap Mark yang disertai anggukkan dari kedua maknae.

"Mark hyung!"

"Oh Renjun..." Mark memutar badannya menatap teman segrupnya yang membawa boneka moomin dipelukannya.

"Ada apa hyung kemari?" Bukannya Renjun tidak ingin Mark kemari, hanya saja saat ini promosi untuk Dream telah selesai dan seharusnya Mark bersama dengan NCT127 hyungdeul melakukan promosi ' _Touch_ '.

"Aku disuruh menjemput kedua bocah ini. Kata manager hyungnim mereka harus latihan individual juga les _private_."

Renjun mengangguk. Dilihatnya kedua maknae itu datang dengan tas dipundak mereka masing-masing. Chenle dan Jisung berjalan menuju Mark dan Renjun sambil tertawa entah menertawakan apa.

"Sudah kalian bawa semua?" Kedua maknae itu tetap berjalan mengabaikan pertanyaan Mark. " _Aisshhh~_ dua bocah itu! _Ck_!" Mark meringis. Kapan perkataannya didengar baik-baik?

"Renjun-ah aku pergi dulu ya! Aku titip Jeno sama Jaemin kalo mereka macem-macem telepon aja 911..." Mark berlari mengejar Chenle dan Jisung kemudian menjitak ringan kepala kedua adik kecil NCT itu.

"Tung− tunggu Mark hyung~ Mark hyunggg~

.

.

.

MARK HYUNG MAU NINGGALIN AKU SENDIRI DISINI SAMA 2 BUAYA?"

Terlambat. Mark dan kedua maknae sudah pergi dan tidak mendengar teriakan Renjun.

Renjun menggerutu betapa naas dirinya ditinggal dengan kedua manusia yang sedang ia hindari. Paling tidak ada tempatnya untuk menghindari keduanya. Ia segera masuk kembali ke dalam dorm dan dilihatnya kedua orang itu berdiri berdampingan menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Dimana buayanya Renjunie?" Jaemin bersedekap, masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Renjun menegakkan kepalanya. Dirinya yang terkenal sedikit _savage_ kembali merasuki tubuhnya, Menatap sinis dua sahabat satu sekolah di depannya.

"Tepat di depanku!" Renjun melangkah menerobos di tengah-tengah Jaemin dan Jeno.

Renjun berjalan menuju laci-laci yang tertata rapi di pinggir pintu kamar Chenle dan Jisung. Mengobrak-abrik laci tersebut berharap ia menemukan yang ia cari. Namun dengan helaan napas kecewa, Renjun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sementara Jaemin dan Jeno hanya duduk memperhatikan tingkah pemuda mungil yang benar-benar tidak menganggap mereka.

Renjun kembali lagi dari kamarnya dengan kecewa. Ia kemudian menatap dua orang yang tengah duduk memandangnya juga.

"Jeno! Dimana ponselku?"

Jeno tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya Renjun berbicara padanya. "Tidak tahu... Bukannya kamu sendiri yang simpen..."

Renjun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan kembali ke laci tadi mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

"Kamu mau cari ponselmu di situ?"

"Ngga." Tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara, Renjun menjawabnya dengan ketus.

Jaemin berdehem. "Terus kamu nyari apa di situ Injun? Kalo Mark hyung liat kamu berantakin dorm dia bakal tatar kamu nanti..."

Renjun tetap dalam usahanya membuka semua laci dan menghamburkan seluruh isinya keluar. Dia menggeleng-geleng cemas tidak menemukan yang ia cari.

"Sudah Injun hentikan! Apa yang kamu cari sebenarnya?" Jeno mengambil tangan Renjun, menghentikkannya dari kegiatan mengobrak-abrik.

Dengan tangan yang masih digenggam Jeno, Renjun mengangkat kepalanya.

Mata Renjun nampak berkaca-kaca, bibir mungil Renjun bergumam kecil 'Kunci'. Jeno melepas genggamannya tidak tega dengan muka memelas Renjun. Begitu pula Jaemin yang berada di sebelah kanan renjun terlihat ingin menenangkan Renjun.

Renjun terus saja bergumam kunci. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang memeluk lututnya. Jeno dan Jaemin pun ikut merendahkan tubuh berjongkok di samping Renjun.

"Kunci apa?" Ucap Jaemin seraya mengusap rambut Renjun namun Renjun dengan sigap menghindar, membiarkan tangan Jaemin mengudara hingga Jaemin kembali menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

"Kunci kamar Chenle~"

Jeno kembali berdiri. Tatapan lembutnya menghilang.

"Kamu mau sembunyi di kamar Chenle buat ngehindarin kita?"

Renjun lagi-lagi diam. Muka memelasnya hilang.

"Kalau begitu ini yang kamu cari?" Jaemin menunjukkan di sela jarinya, benda keemasan yang sedari tadi Renjun cari.

"Dan ini?"

"Ponselku! Jeno! kamu yang ngambil?"

"Kalian berdua!" Renjun berdiri kemudian menunjuk kedua benda yang ia cari. Ia mendekati Jaemin dan Jeno berusaha untuk mengambil kedua benda itu.

Tapi tinggi Jaemin dan Jeno benar-benar membuat Renjun kesulitan menggapainya. Dengan susah payah Renjun berjinjit diantara keduanya, ia pikir ponselnya terlebih dahulu lah yang harus diambil sehingga Renjun mencondongkan badannya pada Jeno dan sedikit membelakangi Jaemin.

Dengan posisi Jaemin yang di belakangi Renjun, Jaemin memberikan kode kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian si kecil namun tanpa disangka Renjun berhasil meraih ponselnya.

" _Yeaheeeyyy_!"

" _Yakk_! Injunie!" Jeno menatap garang si kecil yang melarikan diri. Jaemin segera saja menangkap tubuh renjun diikuti Jeno disampingnya, alih alih tertangkap Renjun malah tersandung benda-denda yang berserakan olehnya tadi sehingga ia terjatuh diikuti Jaemin yang masih memegang tubuhnya.

"AAAUUWWW..." / "ARRGGGHH~"

Jeno meringis dan juga kesal melihat keduanya saling bertumpuk.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Yakk_! Auuww! Jeno pelan-pelan!" Jaemin meringis sudut sikunya ditekan begitu keras. " _Heyy_! Kalau kamu cemburu, jangan kayak gini juga _dong_!"

Jeno melemparkan kapas ke arah Jaemin. "Obati saja lukamu sendiri sana!"

Jaemin hanya mencibir dikatai begitu, dalam hatinya ia menyumpah serapahi Jeno. Sedangkan Jeno tidak mempedulikan Jaemin, tangannya kini sibuk mengobati luka-luka milik Renjun yang lebih banyak dari Jaemin.

" _Ssshhhh~_ " Renjun meringis kecil, ia berusaha menahan perihnya betadine yang bertemu dengan lukanya.

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya melihat renjun. "Kalau sakit bilang saja."

Renjun menggeleng. Dia sedikit takut, Jeno yang sekarang di depannya ini Jeno yang sedang menahan emosinya. Hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik sejak pembuatan teaser ' _Black on Black_ ' takutnya kesalahan Renjun kali ini bisa membangkitkan amarah Jeno.

"Aku gak bakal marah kalo kamu bilang alesan kamu jauhin aku sama Jaemin."

Kedua _rapper_ dan _dancer_ NCT dream yang terkenal sangat tampan itu menatapnya. Renjun merasa semakin kecil dengan tatapan keduanya, kali ini Renjun yang _savage_ hilang dalam sekejap.

"Jadi kenapa Injun?" Jaemin berpindah ke sebelah kanan Renjun.

"Umm.."

Jeno kembali mengusap luka di lututnya pelan sambil berujar, "Santai saja..."

"Ya-yang pertama aku masih inget emm soal kamu khilaf Jen terus..." Ia mengigit-gigit kecil kukunya, mengalihkan pandangan dari dua orang disampingnya.

Jaemin dan Jeno sedang berusaha menahan diri melihat sisi Renjun yang sedang dalam mode menggemaskan. Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Aku kesel sama Jaemin!" Renjun tiba-tiba menunjuk wajah Jaemin.

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura gak tahu kamu! Kamu raba-raba paha aku waktu tidur _kan_?!"

"APAA?" Jeno menatap tajam Jaemin, dirinya seolah menghakimi Jaemin yang bergumam 'maaf' dengan cengiran lebar.

"Awas kamu nanti Jaem!" Jaemin hanya menunjukkan wajah pura-pura takutnya pada ancaman Jeno. "Terus? Masih ada lagi _kan_? Ceritanya jangan setengah-setengah.."

"Iya jadi waktu itu setelah aku sadar, aku langsung balik ke kamar kita karena aku yakin kalau kamu udah tidur tapi yang aku liat pas dikamar...

.

.

.

KAMU ASUSILAIN BONEKA MOOMIN AKUU! GARA-GARA KAMU MOOMIN AKU GAK SUCI LAGIIII!" Renjun menghantamkan secara brutal bantal yang entah ia dapat darimana kepada Jeno.

"KAMU CABULIN BONEKA AKUUUU~~ HUEEEEE~~"

Sebenarnya pukulan bantal yang dilayangkan Renjun tidak seberapa hanya jangan sampai Renjun mencubit dirinya dengan tangan kecilnya itu.

Oh! Tapi sepertinya Jeno harus bersiap dengan ruam-ruam kemerahan di lengannya. Renjun memang kecil tapi cubitannya itu loh tidak main-main. Bahkan Jaemin tidak ada niatan menolongnya sepertinya. Dia malah menertawakan Jeno sampai terbahak-bahak.

"IIIHH! RASAIN INI! RASAIIINNNN!"

"AUUUWW! UDAH JUN UDAHH! AKU MINTA MAAF!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH! UDAHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAAAA MAKANYA JEN JADI ORANG JANGAN MESUM MESUM AMAT!"

 _Well_ , Setidaknya kita tahu Renjun sudah mau berbicara dan berinteraksi kembali dengan Jaemin dan Jeno.

끝  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Annyeong haseyooooo ^^_

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Rasanya kurang feel banget ya? :(( waktu buatnya feel aku lagi turun banget :((_

 _"Black on Black-nya juga udah goodbye stage terus ini baru ke post"_  
 _-yaudahlah gapapa :3_

 _Hai hai noren shipper ada yang berminat baca story aku /promo mulu/ judulnya 'Dilemme XXX' main pairnya noren kok side pair lainnya gak terlalu keliatan hehe mampir yaaaa :*_

 _Menerima rekomen juga boleh tapi aku bacanya kalo lagi ada waktu hehe_  
 _Sok sok komen (^_-)_

 _Terus apalagi?_  
 _Hehe udah cukup ajalah :)_

 _Leave your review juseyooooo_

 _Sekian dan Terima Kasih_


End file.
